Wii
Wii es una videoconsola producida por Nintendo y estrenada el 19 de noviembre de 2006 en Norteamérica y el 8 de diciembre del mismo año en Europa. Perteneciente a la séptima generación de consolas, es la sucesora directa de Nintendo GameCube y compite principalmente con los sistemas Xbox 360 de Microsoft y PlayStation 3 de Sony. Nintendo afirmó que Wii está destinada a una audiencia más amplia a diferencia de las otras dos consolas mencionadas previamente. Desde su debut, la consola las ha superado en cuanto a ventas, y, en diciembre de 2009, rompió el récord como la consola más vendida en un solo mes en Estados Unidos. La característica más distintiva de la consola es su mando inalámbrico, elWii Remote, el cual puede usarse como un dispositivo de mano con el que se puede apuntar, además de poder detectar movimientos en un plano tridimensional. Otra de sus peculiaridades es el servicio WiiConnect24, que permite recibir mensajes y actualizaciones a través de Internet en modo de espera. Adicionalmente, la consola puede sincronizarse con la portátilNintendo DS, lo cual permite que Wii aproveche la pantalla táctil de la Nintendo DS como mando alternativo. Desde su lanzamiento, ha recibido premios por la innovación de su controlador y la tecnología que incorpora en el sistema de juego. Al notar el éxito de Wii a nivel internacional, algunos desarrolladores third-party''pidieron disculpas a Nintendo por haber lanzado juegos de baja calidad y no haber sido optimistas con el sistema en sus orígenes.15 En el evento E3de 2006, la consola ganó varios premios en distintas categorías. El 25 de abril de 2011 Nintendo anunció oficialmente, mediante un comunicado de prensa, el desarrollo de la sucesora de Wii, Wii U, que salió a la venta a partir de noviembre de 2012. Historia La concepción de Wii se dio en 2001, justo cuando Nintendo GameCube se había estrenado en el mercado. De acuerdo a una entrevista con el diseñador de juegos de Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, originalmente querían enfocarse en una nueva forma de interacción con el jugador. «El consenso era que el poder no lo es todo para una consola. No pueden coexistir demasiadas consolas poderosas. Es como tener solamente dinosaurios feroces. Estos podrían luchar entre sí y apresurar su propia extinción».Nintendo a su vez planeaba atraer con esta nueva consola a jugadores casuales y ''hardcore (o en otras palabras «experto»),20 así como a los no jugadores21 y los llamados lapsed gamers (jugadores antes hardcore que ya no dedican el mismo tiempo a los videojuegos)22 con gráficos y un sistema de juego inéditos en lugar de utilizar tecnología costosa y gráficos avanzados.23 Este mismo concepto se había usado para el desarrollo de Nintendo DS.20 Uno de sus objetivos era que con un nuevo controlador sus anteriores consolas quedarían obsoletas, con lo que su mercado se volvería más amplio.13 Dos años más tarde, ingenieros y diseñadores se reunieron para desarrollar el concepto en profundidad. Si bien para el año 2005 la interfaz del controlador ya había tomado forma, decidieron no presentar aún el diseño en la Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) de ese año. Al respecto, Miyamoto mencionó: «Tuvimos que solucionar algunos problemas. Así que decidimos no revelar el controlador y en cambio solamente mostrar la consola». Finalmente, el presidente de Nintendo Satoru Iwata mostró al mundo el Wii Remote en el Tokyo Game Show llevado a cabo en septiembre de ese mismo año. Algunas fuentes mencionan que la consola portátil Nintendo DS sirvió de inspiración para el diseño de Wii. El diseñadorKen'ichiro Ashida señaló: «Teníamos al DS en nuestras mentes mientras trabajábamos en Wii. Pensamos en copiar el interfaz de la pantalla táctil del DS e incluso llegamos a diseñar un prototipo». No obstante, este diseño se rechazó debido a que se percataron que los dos sistemas serían idénticos.19 Nombre Durante su desarrollo, la consola era conocida con el nombre clave «Revolution» (en español: «Revolución») hasta el 27 de abril de 2006, poco antes del comienzo de la E3 de ese año.25 La Nintendo Style Guide se refiere a la consola como «simplemente Wii, no Nintendo Wii», convirtiéndose así en la primera consola que Nintendo ha comercializado fuera de Japón sin el nombre de la compañía en su denominación. Si bien comúnmente se usa el término «Wiis» como plural de la consola, Nintendo ha manifestado que la forma oficial en plural es «sistemas Wii» o «consolas Wii».26 La escritura de «Wii» con dos letras minúsculas «i» está destinada a asemejar a dos personas de pie juntas, una reminiscencia de dos jugadores que se reúnen, así como para representar al Wii Remote y el Nunchuk.27 La empresa ha dado varias razones para esta opción de nombre desde el anuncio; la más conocida es: A pesar de la explicación de Nintendo para ese nombre, algunos desarrolladores y miembros de la prensa se mostraron en desacuerdo con el cambio, al preferir más «Revolution» que «Wii»28 mientras que la publicación Forbes expresó temor en «que el nombre transmitiera una sensación de 'chiquillada' a la consola». La British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) reportó a su vez que un día después del anuncio del cambio de nombre surgió una larga lista en Internet «de bromas pueriles basadas en el término».30 El presidente de Nintendo of America Reggie Fils-Aime reconoció la reacción inicial negativa y explicó luego el cambio. Lanzamiento Cajas de Wii expuestas en una tienda. Las fechas oficiales de lanzamiento, junto con los precios y número de unidades a distribuirse para Japón, Norte y Sudamérica, Australasia (Oceanía), Asia y Europase dieron a conocer el 14 de septiembre de 2006 en el sitio web de Nintendo. Se anunció también que la mayoría de los envíos de ese año sería asignada al continente americano, y que un total de 33 juegos acompañarían el debut de la consola en el mercado.31 32 La consola se lanzó el 19 de noviembre de 2006 en América del Norte al mismo tiempo, en los Estados Unidos se vendió al principio a un precio de 249,99 USD,3334 el 2 de diciembre en Japón y el 8 de diciembre en Europa a 179 GBP.35 En su momento, Inglaterra pasó por una escasez de consolas pues varias tiendas (incluyendo vía en línea) se vieron incapaces de cumplir con todas las preórdenes en su día de estreno;36 de forma similar, en Japón se agotaron las 400 000 unidades disponibles al poco tiempo de ponerse a la venta,37 y en Europa las 325 000 unidades de lanzamiento se agotaron en dos días.36 38 El sistema llegó aCorea del Sur el 26 de abril de 2008 y a Taiwán el 12 de julio de ese año.39 40 Ventas Desde su lanzamiento, las ventas por mes de la consola han sido más altas que las de sus competidores en todo el mundo. Según la empresa NPD, especializada en la investigación y datos del mercado, Wii vendió más unidades en América queXbox 360 y PlayStation 3juntos en el primer semestre de 2007.72 Esta ventaja es aún mayor en el mercado japonés, donde la consola permanece desde su lanzamiento como la líder en ventas totales, habiendo superado a ambas consolas por factores de 2:173 a 6:174en casi todas las semanas desde su lanzamiento hasta el mes de noviembre de 2007.75 En Australia, rompió el récord establecido por Xbox 360 al convertirse en la consola más vendida en su día de debut en toda la historia del país. El 12 de septiembre de 2007, Financial Times reportó que la consola de Nintendo había superado a Xbox 360, lanzada un año antes, y se había convertido en el líder del mercado en ventas de consolas caseras para la generación actual, en base a las cifras de ventas de Enterbrain, el grupo NPD y GfK.77 78 Esta fue la primera ocasión que una consola de Nintendo encabezaba su generación en cuestión de ventas desde la Super Nintendo. El 11 de julio de 2007 Nintendo advirtió que su sistema seguiría distribuyéndose en cantidades menores a lo largo de ese año;como dato adicional cabe señalarse que la empresa producía en ese entonces aproximadamente 1,8 millones de consolas Wii cada mes. Algunas tiendas británicas aún presentaban una escasez de consolas hasta marzo de 2007,81 mientras que la demanda seguía siendo superior en los Estados Unidos hasta junio de ese año,82 y la consola «se agotaba casi tan rápidamente como llegaba a los mostradores» en Canadá en abril de 2008.83 84 En octubre de 2008 Nintendo anunció que, entre ese mes y diciembre de ese período, la cantidad de consolas Wii se incrementaría en el mercado norteamericano de forma considerable respecto a 2007,85dando a conocer que producirían 2,4 millones de sistemas Wii al mes a nivel mundial en 2008, en comparación a las 1,6 millones de unidades mensuales distribuidas el año pasado.86 En 2007, se convirtió en la segunda consola de juegos con mayores ventas (después de Nintendo DS) en los Estados Unidos y en Japón con un total de 6,29 millones y 3,62 millones de unidades vendidas respectivamente, de acuerdo a los informes de NPD y Enterbrain.87 88 89 90 91 Según Enterbrain, ese mismo año superó en una proporción 3:1 las ventas de PlayStation 3 en territorio japonés, mientras que se comercializaron 257 841 unidades Xbox 360 en esa región en 2007.92 93 En Europa, Wii vendió 0,7 millones de consolas en 2006 y 4,8 millones adicionales al año siguientes, si se toman en consideración las estimaciones deElectronic Arts.94 95 En 2008, pasó a ser la consola casera más vendida en Japón con 2 908 342 unidades vendidas de acuerdo a Enterbrain.91 96 97 Previo al lanzamiento de las estadísticas de la industria por parte de NPD Group para enero de 2008, Wii seguía por delante de Xbox 360 y PS3 en los Estados Unidos respecto a más meses como la consola más vendida desde su estreno, de acuerdo a información de la compañía. En los Estados Unidos, Wii había vendido 10,9 millones de sistemas hasta el 1 de julio de 2008, convirtiéndose en la más exitosa de su tipo en su generación de videoconsolas según NPD, sobrepasando las ventas de Xbox 360 lanzada un año antes que Wii.99 100 101 Hasta el 1 de noviembre de 2008, había conseguido vender 13,4 millones de unidades en territorio estadounidense, casi dos millones más que Xbox 360 y aproximadamente el doble que la cifra lograda por PS3, según un análisis de NPD. En Japón, superó la cantidad total de unidades vendidas de Nintendo GameCube en enero de 2008;89 Wii había vendido 7 526 821 unidades hasta el 28 de diciembre de ese año, según Enterbrain.96 103 De acuerdo a NPD, superó a Xbox 360 para convertirse en la consola casera más vendida de la «séptima generación» en Canadá con 813 000 unidades comercializadas hasta el 1 de abril de 2008, además de ostentar la categoría de consola casera con mayores ventas en ese período.83 84 En el primer semestre de 2008, se vendieron 318 000 unidades Wii en Canadá, venciendo a su más cercana competencia en ese país, PlayStation 3, en una proporción de casi 2:1. Acorde a un análisis hecho por NPD, Wii había vendido un total de 1 060 000 unidades en Canadá para el 1 de agosto de 2008, con lo que figuró como la primera consola casera en superar la marca del millón de unidades en esa región. En los primeros siete meses de 2008, superó por si sola incluso a las ventas de PS3 y Xbox 360 juntas con 376 000 unidades vendidas en Canadá.105 A su vez en Inglaterra Wii encabezó las ventas de su generación con 4,9 millones de sistemas vendidos hasta el 3 de enero de 2009, según informes de GfK.106 107 El 25 de marzo de 2009, en la Game Developers Conference, Satoru Iwata mencionó que las ventas a nivel mundial de Wii habían alcanzado las 50 millones de unidades. Mientras Microsoft y Sony experimentaban pérdidas al producir sus respectivas consolas, con la esperanza de obtener ganancias a largo plazo con las ventas de los videjuegos, Nintendo reportó que había optimizado los costos de producción con el propósito de obtener un margen significativo de ganancias con cada unidad Wii comercializada. El 17 de septiembre de 2007, Financial Times detalló que dicho beneficio por cada Wii vendido variaba de 13 USD en Japón a 49 USD en los Estados Unidos, teniendo el mayor margen en Europa con 79 USD ganados por cada sistema comercializado. El 2 de diciembre de 2008, Forbes reportó que Nintendo obtenía una ganancia operativa de 6 USD por cada Wii vendido. Disminución del precio En abril de 2008, Nintendo publicó sus resultados fiscales del pasado año 2007. Según la compañía se registraron unas ventas de 659 millones EUR en el terreno del hardware. La empresa también confirmó que había logrado vender hasta ese período 24,45 millones de consolas Wii desde el debut de la consola.112 A comienzos de 2009, el sitio de estadística en videojuegos VG Chartz anunció que se habían comercializado 45 millones de consolas y 40 millones de copias del título Wii Sports (debe recordarse que dicho título acompañaba a la consola en su debut).113 Ese año, se reportó un incremento en las ganancias operativas así como un aumento en la cifra de ventas comparado al año anterior. Kenji Hall de''BusinessWeek'' catalogó a la empresa como «un punto brillante en un sector tecnológico deprimente de Japón», citando al mismo tiempo las calidades únicas de Wii y DSi.114 No obstante, las previsiones financieras de Nintendo hasta marzo de 2010 hicieron que inversionistas y analistas se preguntaran si la compañía podría evitar que acabara esa racha de éxito. En el mercado japonés, que tiende a servir como indicador importante para los mercados globales en dicha industria, se registró poco después un decremento en las ventas de Wii en un 47% en el año fiscal 2008-09 en comparación al año fiscal anterior. Al mismo tiempo que analistas predecían que las ventas disminuirían en 2009 aún más, Hall consideró que «las grandes ventajas de Nintendo están desapareciendo» ante las reducciones de los precios de Xbox 360 y los rumores de Sony acerca de un nuevo controlador sensorial con tecnología similar al Wii Remote (que pasaría a ser PlayStation Move). El 23 de septiembre de 2009, Nintendo anunció su primer recorte de precio de la consola. En Japón, el precio disminuyó de 25 000 a 20 000 JPY a partir del 1 de octubre de ese año.115 En los Estados Unidos a partir del 27 de septiembre su precio se redujo 50 USD, al pasar de 249,99 a 199 USD.116 Finalmente en Europa, el precio de Wii bajó de 249 a 199 EUR.117Tras el recorte en los precios, en diciembre de 2009, Nintendo vendió más de 3 millones de consolas en Estados Unidos, mucho más que las 2,14 millones de unidades en el año anterior.118 Además estableció un récord mensual en dicho país y acabó con una racha de 9 meses de ventas declinantes. Este éxito también se le atribuyó al lanzamiento de juegos como''New Super Mario Bros. Wii''.119 120 Al término de ese mes, pasó a ser la consola casera con mayores ventas producida por Nintendo en toda su historia, al lograr una cifra superior a las 67 millones de unidades comercializadas, superando a la exitosa Nintendo NES. Hasta el 31 de marzo de 2010, Nintendo había vendido 70,93 millones de sistemas Wii en todo el mundo, vendiendo un total de 20,53 millones de unidades en el período fiscal 2009-10. Hasta el 30 de septiembre de 2011, Nintendo reportó ventas totales de 89,36 millones de su consola a nivel mundial. Cabe señalarse que el Viernes Negro (25 de noviembre) de 2011, se vendieron 500 000 consolas Wii pasando a ser el Viernes Negro más exitoso para Nintendo en cuanto a las cifras de ventas de su consola desde 2006. Demografía Con Wii, Nintendo ha querido enfocarse en un mercado mayor que sus competidores en su generación.10 En una conferencia de prensa en diciembre de 2006, donde se habló sobre el juego de Nintendo DS aún por estrenarse en ese entonces, Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies, Satoru Iwata insistió en que «no estamos pensando en enfrentarnos a Sony, sino en luchar por la cantidad de gente que podemos hacer que se interese en jugar. No estamos enfocados en nuevos sistemas portátiles, o consolas, y así sucesivamente, sino que queremos que nuevos jugadores se integren al mercado». Lo anterior se refleja en la serie de anuncios televisivos producidos por la empresa y dirigidos por Stephen Gaghan, así como la publicidad vía Internet. Los lemas publicitarios son «Wii would like to play» (trad. lit: «Nos gustaría jugar», si se toma en cuenta la explicación de Nintendo para el término 'Wii' en la sección Nombre) y «Experience a new way to play» («Experimenta una nueva forma de jugar»). Dichos anuncios comenzaron a transmitirse el 15 de noviembre de 2006 y su presupuesto en total superó los 200 millones USD tan sólo por un año. Estas producciones se convirtieron en la primera estrategia de Nintendo para promocionar una marca de sus productos e incluye un clip de video de dos minutos de duración donde se muestra a varias personas disfrutando la consola Wii de diferentes culturas y estilos de vida, entre las cuales se incluyen residentes en departamentos, ganaderos, ancianos y padres junto con sus hijos. La canción presente en los comerciales proviene del tema musical «Kodo (Inside the Sun Remix)» interpretado por Yoshida Brothers.124 La campaña publicitaria demostró ser exitosa: se llegó a reportar que pensionados de hasta 103 años de edad jugaban Wii tras su estreno en Inglaterra.125 De forma similar, una nota del periódico británico The People mencionó que la reina Isabel II de Reino Unido ha jugado con la consola. Sucesor Artículo principal: Wii U Nintendo anunció al sucesor de Wii, Wii U, en la E3 de 2011. La nueva consola Wii U cuenta con un controlador de pantalla táctil, gráficos de alta definición con una resolución de 1080p y además es compatible con juegos y periféricos de Wii, entre los que se incluyen el Wii Remote y el Nunchuk así como el Wii Balance Board. Wii Family Edition La edición Wii Family Edition es un nuevo modelo de Wii estrenado el 10 de octubre de 2011, que cuenta con las mismas dimensiones que el modelo original, aunque éste debe posicionarse de forma horizontal y no es compatible con juegos o accesorios de GameCube. Se anunció a mediados de 2011. La Wii Family Edition llegó a Europa como parte de un conjunto para la temporada navideña que incluye un Wii Remote Plus, y los juegos Wii Party''y ''Wii Sports.128 129 130 131 132 Nintendo UK anunció que una versión azul de Wii Family Edition debutaría con el lanzamiento de Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games a partir del 18 de noviembre de 2011.133Asimismo la empresa confirmó colores adicionales disponibles a finales del mismo año. A su vez, Nintendo of America anunció una versión negra de esta nueva consola para Estados Unidos y México, que comenzó a comercializarse el 23 de octubre de ese año y que viene acompañada del título New Super Mario Bros Wii y el CD con la banda sonora oficial de Super Mario Galaxy 2. A diferencia del PlayStation 3 Slim y la Xbox 360 S, lanzados en 2009 y 2010 respectivamente, que reemplazaron a todos los modelos antiguos, la Wii Family Edition no reemplazó a Wii original, actuando más bien como modelo alternativo. Wii Mini Su diseño es claramente más pequeño y combina los colores negro y rojo. Aunque visualmente parece distinta, su hardware es casi igual al de la Wii convencional. Es compatible con 1400 títulos disponibles para la Wii original, sin embargo, no tiene opción para conectarla a internet, por lo que no permite acceder al servicio de streaming ni se podrá jugar en línea. Tampoco tiene soporte para 480p. Esta pequeña consola tiene un precio de 99,99 dólares salió a la venta el 7 de diciembre de 2012 en Canadá y salió el 27 de marzo de 2013 enEuropa. La consola, además viene con un Wii Remote Plus de color rojo con un nunchuck también de color rojo. Hardware Las dimensiones de Wii comparadas con las consolasGameCube, Nintendo 64, Super Nintendo y la Nintendo NES, respectivamente. ; Dimensiones y diseño Wii es la consola doméstica de Nintendo más pequeña hasta la fecha;136mide 44 mm (1,73") de ancho, 157 mm (6,18") de alto y 215,4 mm (8,48") de profundidad en su orientación vertical, el equivalente a poco más de tres cajas de DVD apiladas juntas. El soporte incluido tiene unas medidas de 55,4 mm (2,18") de ancho, 44 mm (1,73") de alto y 225,6 mm (8,88") de profundidad. La consola pesa 1,2 kg (2,7 lb),137 lo que hace de ella la más ligera de las tres principales consolas de séptima generación. La consola puede ser colocada ya sea de forma horizontal o vertical. El prefijo para el esquema de numeración del sistema y de sus partes y accesorios es «RVL-» que hace reminiscencia de «Revolution», nombre clave del proyecto en su desarrollo.138Además, Wii presenta un detalle recurrente en el diseño de la consola: la misma consola, la fuente de alimentación y todos los enchufes tienen una de sus cuatro esquinas recortada en forma triangular. ; Lector de discos La parte frontal de la consola cuenta con una ranura con iluminación incorporada que acepta discos tanto Wii Optical de 12 cm como discos de Gamecube de 8 cm de diámetro. La luz azul en la ranura donde se inserta el disco se ilumina brevemente cuando la consola está encendida y parpadea cuando se reciben nuevos datos a través de WiiConnect24. Después de la actualización del firmware 3,0, la ranura de luz del disco se activa cada vez que un disco se inserta o es expulsado. Cuando no hay información de WiiConnect24, la luz permanece apagada. La ranura de luz permanece apagada durante un juego o cuando se utilizan otras funciones.139 140 Los dos puertos USB se encuentran en la parte posterior. La ranura para tarjetas SD se esconde detrás de la tapa en la parte frontal de la consola. El lector de discos de Wii no reproduce DVD-Video, DVD-Audio ni CD. En 2006 se había anunciado que Nintendo lanzaría una nueva versión de la consolacapaz de reproducir DVD al año siguiente,141 sin embargo se retrasó su fecha de estreno debido a que la empresa optó por enfocarse más en la producción de la consola original ante la alta demanda.142 Al principio, Nintendo mencionó que se «requería más que una simple actualización de firmware» para implementar dicha funcionalidad, además de añadir que no estaría disponible en todo caso como actualización para el modelo existente.141 A pesar de ello, empresas third-party han usado aplicaciones homebrew específicas para Wii para añadir la funcionalidad que reproduce DVD en los sistemas originales Wii.143 Al principio se buscaba usar el mando de Wii para operar otros sistemas operativos además de reproducir juegos en la consola que pudiesen descargarse de Internet. Con la implementación de''hacks'' como el Twilight hack, surgió el canal Homebrew para Wii. La consola también puede ser hackeada para que un jugador pueda realizar otras actividades diferentes a las estipuladas por Nintendo para Wii.144 Existen varias marcas demodchips disponibles para Wii. Para mayor información de modchips, puede leerse este anexo. ; Paquetes El paquete original de Wii incluía la consola, un soporte para permitir que el sistema pueda ponerse de forma vertical, un estabilizador circular para el soporte principal, un Wii Remote, un accesorio Nunchuk, una barra de sensores, un soporte removible para la barra, un adaptador de energía externo, dos baterías AA, un conector de AV compuesto con un conector RCA, un adaptador SCART en países europeos (donde los cables de video compuesto y otras variantes están disponibles de forma individual), documentos relacionados con el funcionamiento de la consola y, en todas las regiones excepto Japón y Corea del Sur, una copia del juego Wii Sports.145 Si bien Nintendo mostró la consola y el Wii Remote en blanco, negro, plata, verde lima, y rojo previo a su lanzamiento,146 147 en sus primeros dos años y medio solamente estuvo disponible en blanco. Shigeru Miyamoto afirmó en su momento que los otros colores estarían disponibles al público en cuanto se superaran las dificultades en el abastecimiento de consolas.148 Los sistemas negros se hicieron disponibles en Japón en agosto de 2009,149 150 en Europa a partir de noviembre de ese año,151 y en Norteamérica desde mayo de 2010.152 El 11 de noviembre de 2010 se lanzó una nueva versión en color rojo en Japón para conmemorar el 25° aniversario del estreno de Super Mario Bros.''153 La versión británica de Wii rojo debutó el 29 de octubre de ese año, en un paquete que incluye el juego ''Donkey Kong y el Wii Remote Plus (una nueva versión del controlador con tecnología Wii Motion Plus incorporada).154 Mientras tanto, la consola roja llegó a Norteamérica el 7 de noviembre de 2010 en un paquete que incluye New Super Mario Bros. Wii y el Wii Remote Plus.155 Aunado a los sistemas Wii negro y rojo, existe una amplia variedad de paquetes que incluyen determinados accesorios dependiendo del sistema de juego que acompañe a la consola en dicho paquete.156 157 Entre estos se hallan el Wii Holiday Friends que incorpora varios accesorios y juegos de temática deportiva,158 y el Wii Fun Bundle que viene acompañado de los juegos Wii Sports y Wii Play.159 El 11 de julio de 2007, Nintendo reveló el Wii Balance Board en el E3 de ese año junto con el título Wii Fit.160 Este consiste en un accesorio rola bola para Wii que contiene numerosos sensores de presión usados para medir el centro de balanceo del jugador. La empresa Namco Bandai produjo un controlador en forma de tapete un poco menos sofisticado que compite con el Balance Board y que es capaz de conectarse con el puerto de controlador de GameCube. Wii Remote Artículo principal: Wiimote Control remoto Wii o mando de Wii El Wii Remote (comúnmente conocido como «control remoto Wii» en Hispanoamérica, «mando de Wii» en España o simplemente «Wiimote»)161 es el mando principal de Wii. Utiliza una combinación de acelerómetros y detección infrarroja para sentir su posición en un espacio tridimensionalcuando es apuntado a los leds en el interior de la barra de sensores.162 Este diseño le permite a los usuarios controlar el juego mediante gestos físicos, así como presionar los botones clásicos de un controlador estándar. El controlador se conecta a la consola mediante Bluetooth, puede vibrar y tiene un altavoz interno. El Wii Remote puede conectarse a otros dispositivos a través de un puerto propietario ubicado en la base del controlador (para mayores detalles puede consultarse la sección Especificaciones técnicas). El dispositivo que viene incluido con el paquete de la consola Wii es el Nunchuk, el cual cuenta con un acelerómetro y un control tradicional con dos botones y una palanca.162 Además, dispone de una correa de muñeca para impedir que el jugador tire accidentalmente el Control Remoto Wii. Respecto a este último accesorio, Nintendo ha ofrecido una correa aún más fuerte y el Wii Remote Jacket que proporciona una mayor protección al usar el mando de Wii.163 A su vez, el Wii MotionPlus es un dispositivo que se conecta al controlador para aumentar las capacidades del acelerómetro y la barra de sensores permitiendo que la consola detecte acciones en la pantalla en tiempo real conforme se van realizando. Adicionalmente, Nintendo anunció el Wii Vitality Sensor, un oxímetro de pulso que se conecta en el dedo por medio del controlador. Memoria de almacenamiento Wii contiene 512 megabytes de memoria flash interna y posee una ranura para tarjetas SD a manera de almacenamiento externo. Las tarjetas SD pueden ser utilizadas para subir fotografías, así como para realizar copias de seguridad de losdatos guardados de los juegos y de los títulos disponibles para su descarga por medio de la Consola Virtual o WiiWare. Al utilizar la ranura SD para transferir los juegos guardados, se debe instalar una actualización. La actualización puede iniciarse desde el menú de opciones de Wii a través de una conexión a Internet, o mediante la inserción de un disco de juego que contenga la actualización. La Consola Virtual es un sistema digital de descargas cuyos juegos no pueden ser usados en ningún otro sistema a excepción de la consola de origen.164 Las tarjetas SD se pueden utilizar también para añadir música personalizada a un juego, si en esta hay archivos MP3 almacenados. Esta utilidad aparecía en juegos como''Excite Truck''.165 Además puede utilizarse como música de fondo para la presentación de diapositivas del Canal Fotos. En la versión 1,1 del Canal Fotos se removió la opción de reproducción de MP3 al ser sustituida por una aplicación AAC. En la Conferencia Invernal de Prensa de Nintendo en octubre de 2008, Satoru Iwata anunció que los propietarios de la consola podrían descargar contenido de WiiWare y de la Consola Virtual de forma directa a una tarjeta SD. Esta opción ofrecería una alternativa para «combatir el almacenamiento de memoria insuficiente de Wii». Se dijo que dicha opción estaría disponible en Japón a partir de principios de 2009.166 Finalmente, la descarga estuvo disponible a partir del 25 de marzo de 2009. Adicionalmente, se garantizó que el jugador pudiera reproducir en Wii juegos de la Consola Virtual y de WiiWare descargados previamente en la tarjeta SD. En sí, la actualización posibilitó el uso de tarjetas SDHC que incrementan el límite de tamaño de una tarjeta SD de 2 a 32 gigabytes.167 Especificaciones técnicas Nintendo ha revelado algunos detalles técnicos con respecto al sistema Wii, aunque algunos datos clave han sido revelados a través de la prensa. Aunque ninguno de estos informes ha sido confirmado oficialmente, por lo general apuntan a la consola como una prórroga o adelanto de la arquitectura de Nintendo GameCube. Más concretamente, los análisis informan que Wii es aproximadamente de 1,5 a 2 veces tan potente como su predecesor.168 169 170 Procesador «Broadway» GPU «Hollywood» de ATI Accesorios Artículo principal: Anexo:Accesorios Wii Wii Balance Board. La consola dispone de una gran variedad de accesorios, que incluyen: controladores, pistolas, volantes, raquetas de tenis, teclados usb, adaptadores de red, cables audio y video.185 Algunos de los accesorios son complemento del diseño del Control Remoto Wii, tales como Wii Zapper que convierte al controlador en una pistola o ballesta. En Japón, el Wii Zapper se vendió junto con el juego Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles. En julio de 2007 en la E3 fue presentado el Wii Balance Board, un accesorio que ayuda a la gente hacer ejercicio como aerobics, yoga y estiramiento de músculos.188 El equipo viene acompañado con su respectivo software''conocido como ''Wii Fit.189 Wii Balance Board es uno de los accesorios de mayor éxito de la consola; desde su estreno, se vendieron más de un millón de unidades en los tres primeros meses en Europa, América del Norte y Japón.190 En diciembre de 2009 se presentó Cyberbike,191 la primera bicicleta estática para poder utilizar como accesorio de una consola. Cyberbike es el nombre que recibe la bicicleta y se entrega con un juego llamado Eco-citizen que consiste en limpiar el mundo cruzándolo por el aire con una bicicleta voladora a modo de helicóptero. Cuestiones técnicas La primera actualización de firmware a través de WiiConnect24 dejó inutilizada una pequeña cantidad de consolas de la primera remesa puesta a la venta. Esto obligó a los usuarios a enviar sus unidades al servicio técnico de Nintendo para reparar los daños; el plazo de cambio fue de cuatro días.192 Con el lanzamiento de los discos ópticos de doble capa de Wii, Nintendo of America declaró que algunas consolas pueden tener dificultades para leer software de alta densidad debido a la suciedad de las lentes láser. Nintendo ofrece una reparación gratuita para los propietarios que sufran este problema.193 194 El Wii Remote a su vez puede presentar problemas para ser detectado por la barra de sensores, el cual se soluciona por medio de un reajuste de su configuración y su posterior sincronización. En el sitio web de Nintendo se proporcionan instrucciones para solucionar este problema, así como otros similares.195 Asimismo, la Wii tuvo, a lo largo de su historia, una serie de aplicaciones que podrian llegar a dañar la consola tales como la aplicación de Facebook que terminó por eliminarse ya que se corria gran riesgo de "Brick". Como esas aplicaciones otras tales como Tweeter, Formspring, Yahoo, Youtube (al igual que en su version del Canal Internet) Cuestiones legales Interlink Electronics presentó una demanda contra Nintendo por la violación de una de sus patentes en la que se describían ciertas funciones del Control Remoto Wii, alegando «pérdida de derechos de autor, reducción de ventas y/o pérdida de beneficios como consecuencia de las actividades ilícitas» de Nintendo. A su vez, la firma de abogados Green Welling LLP realizó otra demanda de acción popular por las «correas defectuosas para la muñeca» producidas por Nintendo.197Meses antes del lanzamiento de Wii, Lonestar Inventions, empresa radicada en Texas, hizo otra demanda por copiar el diseño de uno de sus condensadores y usarlo en su consola.198 Ese año, Anascape Ltd., también con sede en Texas, presentó una demanda adicional por infringir sus patentes en los diseños para los controladores originales de GameCube, los WaveBird y el mando de Wii.199 Como resolución, el tribunal del estado de Texas sancionó a Nintendo con una multa de 21 millones USD por el uso indebido de las patentes.200 Un veredicto dictado en julio de 2008 notificó que se llevaría a cabo una acción legal que prohibiría a Nintendo vender el controlador clásico en Estados Unidos. No obstante, Nintendo continuó vendiéndolo debido a que se presentó una apelación al Tribunal de Apelaciones del Circuito Federal, cuya resolución quedó pendiente. El 22 de abril de 2010, dos años después, el Tribunal Federal falló a favor de Nintendo. El 19 de agosto de 2008, Hillcrest Laboratories Inc. demandó a Nintendo ante la Comisión de Comercio Internacional de EE.UU, a la que le reclamó que el mando de Wii infringía en tres de sus patentes. Inclusive, se mencionó que la compañía japonesa había violado una cuarta patente acerca de la exposición de interfaces gráficas en pantallas de televisión. Si bien Hillcrest buscaba que se implementara una sanción en las consolas Wii importadas a territorio estadounidense,203 en agosto del año siguiente, Nintendo y Hillcrest llegaron a un acuerdo, del cual se desconocen los términos.204 Cabe añadirse que la denominación comercial «Wii Remote» fue rechazada en un inicio por la Oficina de Patentes y Marcas de EE.UU (USPTO, por sus siglas en inglés). Ésta consideró que el término «Remote» es comúnmente usado así que no debía lucrarse con él. Se comentó asimismo que la USPTO aceptaría la marca comercial si la compañía renunciaba a los derechos exclusivos de la palabra «Remote» en el término. Características La consola contiene una serie de características internas a disposición de sus componentes de hardware y firmware. El''hardware'' permite extenderse a través de los puertos de expansión, mientras que el firmware y algunos elementos del''software'' pueden recibir actualizaciones periódicas a través del servicio WiiConnect24. Menú Wii Artículo principal: Canales Wii El Menú Wii es la interfaz gráfica del sistema operativo de la consola y su diseño está inspirado en los canales de televisión. Los canales se muestran gráficamente separados en una rejilla y se navega entre ellos utilizando el puntero del Control Remoto Wii. Con la excepción del Canal Disco, es posible cambiar la disposición de los canales pulsando a la vez los botones A y B. Cada canal ofrece distintos contenidos: la previsión del tiempo, noticias, concursos, opiniones y música, entre otros. Cuando se enciende la consola, se despliegan todos los canales originales más los canales que se hayan descargado. Hay seis canales principales: el Canal Disco, el Canal Mii, el Canal Fotos, el Canal Tienda Wii, el Canal Tiempo y el Canal Noticias. Estos dos últimos no estaban disponibles en el debut de la consola, siendo activados luego a través de actualizaciones.206 A medida que van surgiendo actualizaciones del firmware de la consola, van aumentando las funciones de los canales o se agregan otros nuevos. Por ejemplo, el Canal Wii + Internet se instaló en las consolas Wii comercializadas a partir de octubre de 2008.207 En tales casos, los canales adicionales se hallan disponibles para su descarga en el Canal Tienda Wii por medio de WiiWare; también aparecen con cada juego de la Consola Virtual. Entre estos últimos están los canales Everybody Votes, Canal Internet, Check Mii Out y Canal Nintendo. Hasta el 18 de octubre de 2010, los usuarios podían descargar el Canal Netflix del Canal Tienda Wii. Compatibilidad con versiones anteriores Los puertos para mandos de Nintendo Gamecube en Wii Wii es compatible con todo el software oficial de GameCube, así como con sus controladores y tarjetas de memoria. La compatibilidad con el software se consigue directamente a través de la ranura de discos, que tiene la capacidad de aceptar y leer el tipo de discos Nintendo Optical Disc. La consola da un soporte de 480p y 16:9 de salida a los títulos de la Nintendo GameCube. Los periféricos pueden conectarse a través de un conjunto de cuatro puertos para controladores de GameCube y dos ranuras para tarjetas de memoria extraíbles, todos ocultos por un par de tapas que pueden ser retiradas fácilmente.169 Aun así, se han creado mandos de GameCube y Memory Cards mejorados para el uso de GameCube en Wii, también compatibles con la GameCube original. Wii es compatible también con la portátil Game Boy Advance y con el e-Reader a través del Cable Game Boy Advance, que se utiliza con la GameCube. Esta opción sólo puede usarse en títulos selectos de GameCube que previamente lo hayan usado. Wii también soporta los accesorios Gamercize que aparecieron en GameCube. Sin embargo, en Corea del Sur, la versión de Wii de ese país no ofrece compatibilidad con los juegos de GameCube. Por otro lado, al ejecutar los juegos de GameCube dentro de Wii, hay una limitación en la funcionalidad: ni el Control Remoto Wii ni el mando clásico funcionan con los juegos de la GameCube, sólo son útiles los antiguos mandos de la consola original. Además, las tarjetas de memoria de GameCube no pueden almacenar las partidas de los juegos de Wii. La compatibilidad se halla limitada en ciertas regiones. Las características en línea y LAN para los juegos de GameCube no están disponibles en Wii ya que carece de puertos para el adaptador de módem y banda ancha de GameCube. Ya que la consola utiliza un puerto propietario para la salida de video, es incompatible con todos los cables de audio y video de GameCube (video compuesto, S-Video, video compuesto y RGB SCART). Por otra parte, la nueva versión Wii Family Edition, estrenada en 2011, carece de compatibilidad con GameCube.128 Conectividad con Nintendo DS Consola Nintendo DS Lite. Otra de las características de Wii es que puede conectarse con una Nintendo DS de manera inalámbrica, sin ningún tipo de accesorio adicional. Esta conectividad permite que el jugador utilice el micrófono y la pantalla táctil de Nintendo DS como controles para Wii. La primera demostración que Nintendo hizo sobre el uso de esta utilidad fue en el juego Pokémon Battle Revolution. También el videojuego Pokémon Diamante y Perla ha aprovechado esta función.210 El juego Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time, lanzado para Nintendo DS y Wii, incorpora dicha interactividad para que ambos títulos puedan ser jugados de forma simultánea. Posteriormente, Nintendo lanzó el Canal Nintendo (Nintendo Channel), el cual permite a los propietarios de una Wii descargar versiones demo de juegos para su Nintendo DS.211 Esta opción es similar al DS Download Station y la Nintendo Zone (sucesora de DS Download Station)212 La consola también puede expandir los juegos de la portátil Nintendo DS.210 Conectividad en línea Artículos principales: Conexión Wi-Fi de Nintendo y WiiConnect24. La consola Wii es capaz de conectarse a Internet a través del Wi-Fi IEEE 802.11b/g incorporado en la consola o mediante un adaptador USB-Ethernet. Ambos métodos permiten al jugador acceder al servicio Conexión Wi-Fi de Nintendo.169 La conexión inalámbrica soporta cifrado WEP, WPA (TKIP/RC4) y WPA2 (CCMP/AES).213 Más tarde, el soporte para AOSS(una tecnología que permite crear redes inalámbricas seguras) se incorporó en la versión 3,0 del Menú Wii.214 El servicio en línea ofrece varios servicios para la consola, entre ellos la Consola Virtual, WiiConnect24, Canal Internet,Canal Opiniones y Canal Mii. La consola también puede comunicarse y conectarse con otras consolas Wii mediante WLAN (red de área local inalámbrica), permitiendo modos multijugador inalámbricos locales en diversas televisiones. Battalion Wars 2 fue el primer juego en el que se mostró esta característica, con una partida multijugador en dos o más televisiones.215 Al igual que con la Nintendo DS, Nintendo no cobra ninguna tarifa por usar el servicio Conexión Wi-Fi de Nintendo.10 216Este sistema también implementa un software basado en la consola, como el tablón de mensajes Wii. Asimismo el jugador puede conectarse a Internet con terceros dispositivos. El 9 de abril de 2008, la BBC anunció que su servicio en línea BBC iPlayer estaría disponible en Wii a través del Canal Internet.217 Tras su lanzamiento, algunos usuarios experimentaron dificultades con el servicio. El 18 de noviembre de 2009, se volvió a lanzar el BBC iPlayer para Wii como Canal BBC iPlayer,218 219 el cual puede descargarse desde el Canal Tienda Wii.220 El 26 de diciembre de 2008, Nintendo anunció que lanzaría un nuevo canal de vídeos para Wii.221 222 Por otra parte, hasta octubre de 2010, los usuarios estadounidenses y canadienses podían acceder a Netflix como canal de la consola sin requerir de ningún disco para ello.208 Control paterno La consola ofrece una serie de controles paternos, que puede usarse para prohibir a los menores de edad jugar con videojuegos inadecuados por su edad. Cuando se inicia un juego de Wii o de la Consola Virtual, la propia consola comprueba la clasificación; si esta clasificación es mayor que la definida en el control parental, el juego no se cargará hasta que se introduzca la clave correcta. Los controles parentales también pueden controlar el acceso a Internet, al bloquear elCanal Internet y el sistema de actualización. El control parental deja de ser útil cuando la consola ejecuta un juego deGameCube, ya que sus juegos no se ven afectados por este control. Las unidades europeas usan principalmente el sistema de clasificación PEGI,223 con la excepción de Alemania, que usa el sistema USK y Reino Unido, que además del PEGI, usa el BBFC; mientras que los sistemas de toda América utilizan el sistema ESRB.224 En Australia y Nueva Zelanda, el OFLC; y en Japón, el sistema CERO. Los desarrolladores homebrew han logrado revertir la función que Nintendo usa para recuperar contraseñas perdidas de controles paternos y crearon un script simple para obtener códigos de reseteo de control paterno. Videojuegos Artículo principal: Anexo:Videojuegos para Wii GameCube Game Disc y Wii Optical Disc. Las copias de los juegos de venta al público se distribuyen en un formato de disco conocido como Wii Optical Disc, muy parecido a un DVD. Estas se distribuyen en un estuche de plástico junto con su correspondiente manual. Los títulos lanzados en Europa vienen en cajas que tienen una triángulo impreso en la esquina inferior derecha del canto que permite identificar a qué región en particular se destinó ese juego y en qué idiomas está escrito el manual. La consola soporta bloqueo regional, esto es que el software adquirido en una región sólo puede reproducirse en el hardware de esa misma zona.226 Las principales franquicias de Nintendo como The Legend of Zelda, Metroid,Mario, Pokémon tienen algún juego ya lanzado o en desarrollo para Wii, en adición a varios títulos originales y juegos desarrollados por empresas third-party. El 27 de abril de 2007, Satoru Iwatadeclaró que existían 45 juegos first-party para la consola en diferentes estados de producción.227 Las compañías third-party, con un mayor o menor apoyo a la consola destacando Ubisoft, Sega, Square Enix, Activision Blizzard, Electronic Artsy Capcom, también crean contenido original como Zack & Wiki, No More Heroes o Boom Blox. Cabe añadirse que se producen más juegos por parte de third-parties para Wii que para PS3 y Xbox 360.228 Nintendo también estrenó la línea''New Play Control!, un conjunto de juegos de GameCube adaptados para Wii con controles actualizados. Por otro lado, Nintendo ofrece la posibilidad de comprar desde el Canal Tienda Wii títulos clásicos que aparecieron en consolas como Nintendo NES, Sega Megadrive (Sega Genesis), SNES, Nintendo 64, Turbografx, Commodore 64, Neo Geoy Master System, usando la memoria de la consola, o una tarjeta SD para guardar los juegos descargados.230 231 Una vez que son descargados estos títulos, la Consola Virtual puede acceder desde el Menú Wii o por canales individuales a ellos, o incluso directamente desde la tarjeta SD donde se hallan guardados por medio del Menú Tarjeta SD. El programa de desarrollo de juegos Unity ofrece diversas herramientas para crear videojuegos para Wii. Este programa se distribuye vía Internet para las plataformas Mac OS X y Microsoft Windows. Sin embargo, se necesita una autorización por parte de Nintendo para desarrollar juegos en su plataforma.233 Más de 509,66 millones de juegos de Wii se vendieron a nivel mundial hasta diciembre de 2009, con 54 títulos que sobrepasaron la marca del millón de unidades comercializadas. El juego más exitoso de Wii es ''Wii Sports, que acompaña al paquete que trae consigo a la consola en la mayor parte de las regiones; hasta el 30 de septiembre de 2010 se tiene contabilizado un total de 67,71 millones de copias de Wii Sports, con lo que supera a Super Mario Bros. como el juego más vendido de todos los tiempos. El juego más éxitoso no incluido junto con la consola es Wii Play, con 26,71 millones de unidades vendidas. Recepción y crítica Grupo de personas esperando el lanzamiento de Wii en Hamburgo, Alemaniaen 2006. El sistema obtuvo una buena recepción después de su exhibición en la E3 de 2006. En el evento, la consola ganó el premio «Lo Mejor del Evento» («Best of Show») y «Mejor Hardware» («Best Hardware»).16 En el ejemplar de diciembre de 2006 de Popular Science, Wii obtuvo el galardón «Grand Award Winner in Home Entertainment» (trad. lit: «Ganador del Gran Premio en entretenimiento doméstico»).236 Asimismo, el canal de televisión Spike TV le reconoció con un premio su innovación tecnológica.237 GameSpot eligió el sistema como el «Mejor hardware» en su correspondiente premiación de 2006.238 A su vez, resultó elegido por la revista PC World como uno de los 20 productos más innovadores de 2006.239 Recibió también el premio Golden Joystick como «Innovación del año 2007».240 En 2009, el sitio web IGN catalogó a Wii como la décima mejor consola de todos los tiempos.241 En cuanto a Nintendo, la empresa obtuvo un reconocimiento en la categoría de «Ingeniería y tecnología para la creación e implementación de videojuegos y plataformas» de los premios Emmy, por parte de The National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences.242 El éxito mundial de la Wii llamó la atención de los programadores third-party, y algunos pidieron disculpas por la calidad de sus primeros juegos. En una entrevista con la revista de noticias alemana Der Spiegel, Yves Guillemot y Alain Corre deUbisoft admitieron que habían cometido un error al apresurarse a lanzar sus títulos, y se comprometieron a producir proyectos a futuro con una mayor seriedad.15 Take-Two Interactive, que previamente había desarrollado unos cuantos juegos para GameCube, decidió darle una mayor prioridad a Wii en la producción de nuevos títulos.243 La crítica se mostró entusiasmada en el momento de su lanzamiento, alabando la versatilidad de la consola para todas las edades y la calidad de sus juegos, aunque percibió su inferioridad gráfica respecto a otras consolas y el desaprovechamiento de las posibilidades del puntero inalámbrico en la mayoría de los juegos, poniendo como ejemplo el caso de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en el que no se usa el puntero en la totalidad del juego.244 Surgieron asimismo críticas del mando de Wii y las especificaciones de hardware de la consola. El ex editor de GameSpot y fundador de Giantbomb.com, Jeff Gerstmann consideró que el altavoz del controlador produce sonido de baja calidad,245mientras que el presidente de Factor 5 Julian Eggebrecht criticó el audio al catalogarlo como «por debajo de lo estándar para una consola de su generación».246 El desarrollador británico Free Radical Design argumentó en su crítica que el''hardware'' carece del poder necesario para ejecutar el software que las otras consolas de la séptima generación sí pueden reproducir.247 Matt Casamassina, del sitio web IGN, criticó por otra parte la conectividad en línea de Wii al compararla con el «servicio nada intuitivo» de la portátil Nintendo DS.248 Un ejecutivo de Frontline Studios declaró que los principales editores son reticentes al lanzamiento de títulos exclusivos para esta consola con motivo de la percepción de que las terceras empresas no estaban adecuadamente respaldadas por los consumidores.249 En su blog, Jeremy Parish (editor de 1UP.com) señaló que Nintendo había sido para él su mayor decepción en 2007. Sobre la falta de calidad de títulos third-party, afirmó que «el panorama es sombrío para Wii. Peor de lo que era en la Nintendo 64. Peor que en GameCube... el contenido de terceros que se puede apreciar simplemente es una basura barata».250 De acuerdo a varios informes médicos, entre ellos de la American Physical Therapy Association y de la Asociación Americana del Corazón, Wii reporta beneficios físicos a los jugadores por su sistema de juego que incita al movimiento corporal, lo cual puede usarse a manera de terapia física.251 252253 El creador y diseñador de Los Sims Will Wright expresó su opinión sobre Wii en el contexto de la séptima generación de consolas: «El único sistema de nueva generación que he visto es Wii; PS3 y Xbox 360 se sienten como versiones mejoradas de sus predecesores, el mismo sistema de juego pero mejorado. Sin embargo Wii parece dar un mayor salto, no es que los gráficos sean más potentes, sino que es completamente diferente». Usar Wii está visto en ciertas ocasiones como más exigente físicamente que usar otras consolas.255 Algunos jugadores de Wii han experimentado un tipo de codo de tenista referido como «Wiiitis».256 Un estudio publicado en la''British Medical Journal'' señala que los jugadores de Wii usan más energía que jugando a videojuegos sedentarios. Si bien se indica en dicho documento que el incremento en la energía puede ser benéfico para el control del peso, no es un sustituto adecuado para los ejercicios regulares.257 Otro estudio publicado en Physial Therapy de la American Physical Therapy Association se centró en el uso de Wii para la rehabilitación de un adolescente que padecía de parálisis cerebral. Se considera como el primer documento de investigación que muestra los beneficios de terapia física resultantes del uso de una consola de videojuegos. Es importante añadir que los investigadores coincidieron en que la terapia física con Wii era más bien un complemento a las técnicas tradicionales de rehabilitación.251 En mayo de 2010, la Asociación Americana del Corazón (AHA, por sus siglas en inglés) apoyó a la consola como recurso para alentar a la gente sedentaria a comenzar con rutinas físicas de acondicionamiento. Así, el ícono representativo de la asociación —un corazón— acompaña a dos de los juegos más activos de la consola: Wii Fit Plus y Wii Sports Resort. Categoría:Videoconsolas Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Foros Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Políticas Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Juegos de Resident Evil Categoría:Objetos Resident Evil Categoría:Juegos de The Walking Dead Categoría:Objetos Left 4 Dead Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil